The present invention relates to a surgical scalpel and particularly relates to a scalpel having a guard movable along the scalpel handle and blade between a protective position temporarily overlying and covering the blade and a retracted position exposing the blade for use. The invention also relates to a scalpel wherein the guard may additionally be moved into a permanent protective position permanently covering and overlying the blade.
Disposable scalpels are well known in the art and often comprise a handle, typically formed of a plastic material, to which is attached either permanently or detachably, a scalpel blade. Such disposable scalpels are conventionally packaged in sterile containers, e.g., flexible plastic packages or pouches. Once removed from the container, the blade is typically exposed for use. This, of course, also exposes the blade to all individuals, doctors, nurses, medical technicians, etc., associated with a surgical procedure, as well as those individuals charged with the disposal of the used scalpel. Thus, even with the exercise of great care, individuals are frequently inadvertently cut by the exposed blade. The dangers of being cut and transmission of infectious diseases when cut by a used blade are thus ever-present. Even when using scalpels having blades which are detached after use and disposed in a sharps container, those individuals handling the scalpels, blades or sharps containers remain at risk.
Scalpels having sheaths affording individuals protection against being cut by exposed blades are known in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,626, there is disclosed a sheath for a scalpel which is movable between a retracted position, exposing the blade for use, and an extended position, substantially wholly enclosing the blade.
This scalpel also provides a sheath movable into a third and permanently locked position overlying the blade, whereby the blade cannot be reused and individuals, including those charged with the disposal of the blade, are protected from being cut by the blade. This scalpel, however, has many drawbacks. The blade lacks stability in the hands of the surgeon because the sheath completely overlies the handle in the retracted position of the sheath which corresponds to the use position of the scalpel. That is, the surgeon must grasp the sheath, not the handle, in order to use the scalpel. There is accordingly a danger of play between the sheath and the handle when the scalpel is used by the surgeon. Further, two hands are necessary to displace this sheath between a position exposing the blade for use and its protective position. These and other disadvantages of the scalpel disclosed in that patent will become apparent from reference to the following description of the present invention.